


The Broken Appliance

by DChan87



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Mentioned Satsunon, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt. "Ryuko cursed, at first quietly, then let loose a torrent of loud obscenities, all of them foreign. Uzu curiously poked his head into the kitchen to see his girlfriend mightily struggling with something or other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Appliance

Ryuko cursed, at first quietly, then let loose a torrent of loud obscenities, all of them foreign. Uzu curiously poked his head into the kitchen to see his girlfriend mightily struggling with something or other. “FUCKING GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT STUPID MOTHERFUCKING CUNT BITCH–” His brain had to shut down and reboot upon hearing the crazed swearing coming from the young woman. Not that he was unfamiliar with her famous potty mouth. His expression simply made it obvious that he had never heard of something so obscene before.

Ryuko turned around, without noticing Uzu, allowing him to see what she was having trouble with. The toaster. Why the toaster wasn’t working confused him. It WAS the most reliable appliance in the apartment, at least as far as he was aware. 

And he could not stop himself from asking,  “It looks like you’re in trouble there. Can I help?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, UZU!!!”

As the temporary deafness from his girlfriend’s outburst left his ears, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what was making her angry. However, the sight of smoke escaping from the toaster was enough.

“Oh, crap!” he gasped. “Is the toast not popping?”

“WHAT DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE!?” Ryuko shouted. “GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME!!!”

Uzu only needed two strides to reach her and help her to get the bread out of the toaster.

What happened next was a blur. All you need to know what happened was that the toaster, through the fault of neither of them, slipped and crashed onto the floor. One rush to get the fire extinguisher later, and the remains of the toaster–and the black burned toast–lay on the ground.

“Great,” Uzu said as he scratched his head. “You’re not mad, are you?”

Dumb question. Ryuko glared at him, and he looked away with a blush. “Not at you,” she said. “But you’re pushing it.”

“Obviously,” he said. He threw his arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her, even though he already knew she didn’t need it. “How about I make something for you, instead?” 

She rolled her eyes and nodded as he kissed her temple, making HER blush.

“I just hope Satsuki and her girlfriend have an extra toaster,” said Ryuko. 


End file.
